


Who We Are

by CloudySkyWars



Series: Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Episode: s01e19 Storm Over Ryloth, Fluff, Gen, Nightmares, i made them hug because we only got one hug in canon and that is a disgrace, snips and skyguy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:49:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28692756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudySkyWars/pseuds/CloudySkyWars
Summary: Ahsoka has a nightmare about Ryloth. Anakin helps her through it.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano
Series: Tumblr Prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2103126
Comments: 11
Kudos: 39





	Who We Are

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This fic was based on a prompt I got from tumblr, and is inspired by the quote, “It is not what we think or feel that makes us who we are. It is what we do. Or fail to do.” -Jane Austen. This was a quick little ficlet, so there may be some mistakes, but I hope you enjoy!

_ “Ah, my power converters are failing. Overload, overload!”  _ Ahsoka woke with the sound of Axe’s screams still ringing in her head. Her stomach heaved as she gasped for breath, and she thought she was going to be sick.  _ All those men,  _ she thought,  _ died because of me.  _ Tears started flowing down her face. At first, she tried to keep them in, but then decided to let them flow freely.  _ I couldn’t keep them alive. The least I can do is cry for them.  _ And so, she sat there, lost in her grief and shame.

A knock on her door brought her out of her stupor. She sniffled, and wiped the remaining tears from her face. “Come in,” she said, voice hoarse from crying. Anakin stepped in the room, his eyes immediately finding her.

“Oh, Snips,” he said. Then his arms were around her, and she was grasping at him tightly. Her sobs began anew, and she  _ should  _ be embarrassed for dirtying up her Master’s tunic with her tears, but she couldn’t bring herself to care. All that mattered was that he was here, and she wasn’t going through this alone. 

Eventually her tears stopped coming, and she reluctantly pulled back from his embrace. Ahsoka wrapped her arms around herself and ducked her head, refusing to make eye contact with Anakin.

“Hey, Snips, talk to me.” She shook her head. He grasped her chin gently, pulling her head up so that she was forced to look him in the eye. “It’ll be alright, Ahsoka. But I can’t help unless you tell me what’s wrong.”

She gulped. “All those men, Master. Axe, Slammer, Tucker, they’re all dead because of me.” He opened his mouth to respond, but she barreled on before he got a chance. “And I’ve  _ seen  _ men die before, and it’s been terrible, but- I don’t know. It never felt real before today. They will never fly their ships again, won’t ever speak to their brothers again, they never even got a chance to say goodbye!” her voice cracked, and she felt her eyes dampen again. She wondered how she still had tears to cry. “And it’s all my fault,” she whispered, barely audible. Ahsoka looked down again, picking at her nails which had already been chewed to the quick. 

Anakin rested his hand on her shoulder. “Ahsoka, I need you to listen to me very carefully.” She lifted her head. “It’s a tragedy anytime anyone dies. But they are one with the Force now. You did everything you could. You made a mistake, but you learned from it.” He tried for a cheery tone. “You saved my  _ shebs  _ today.” She still didn’t smile. “Ahsoka, you’re young, and you took command very well. Your creative thinking saved a lot of lives today. And not just the clones. The Twi’leks now have food and medical supplies. Your actions helped save them, too.”

“Then why do I feel so terrible? I’m a failure, Master.” Anakin shook his head.

“It is not what we think or feel that makes us who we are. It is what we do. Or fail to do. And you, Ahsoka, are incredible. Grieve for the men we lost, but take pride in the victory too.” She still didn’t look any better. “Looking on the brightside is the only way we’re going to get through this war, Snips.” She nodded, but still looked crestfallen. Anakin’s heart ached for her. They sat in silence for a moment, then an idea came to him.

“Hey, I have an idea. How about from now on, we have a competition, okay? Whenever we go into battle, keep count of how many battle droids you take out. I’ll do the same, and we’ll compare at the end of the battle. How does that sound?”

“Master, I’d wipe the floor with you, you know that,” she said, a small smile on her face.

“Well, we’ll just have to see, now, won’t we?” he quipped. She rolled her eyes. They sat in peaceful quiet until her eyes started drooping. “Get some sleep, Snips.”

“Yes, Master,” she said, laying down once more in her bunk. Anakin headed towards the door, but Ahsoka grabbed his hand. “Would-” she paused. “Would you stay with me? Just until I go to sleep.” Anakin smiled. 

“Of course, Snips.” She scooted over on the bed, and he lay down next to her. 

“Thanks, Skyguy.” A few minutes later, her breathing evened out and she grasped his arm in her sleep. He closed his eyes.  _ Just for a few minutes. I’ll go back to my room in just a few minutes,  _ he thought.

Later, Obi-Wan found them both passed out on Ahsoka’s bunk, soft smiles on both of their faces. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading my story! If you enjoyed it, please consider leaving a comment/kudos, they really make my day. Thank you again for reading!
> 
> My tumblr is [cloudyskywars](url) if you want to come say hi!


End file.
